Hello Beastie
by lets get xiggy with it
Summary: Aurora awakens to find Maleficent standing over her. As realisation of what this means dawns upon her the young princess' thoughts turn to her own feelings for the faerie.
1. Chapter 1

**I watched this a couple of days ago and the idea for this fic immediately came to mind**. **I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it :)**

* * *

It was her. Maleficent. Godmother. Aurora had awoken to find herself lying upon the softest bed she had ever encountered. She had awoken to find herself looking up at the golden eyed faerie that had cursed her and lied to her. But who had also it would appear had saved her. Could this simply be a dream?

'Godmother?' the princess had to know if this was real.

'Hello Beastie'

It was her! But how was this possible? Aurora thought back to the discussion she had had with her aunts. _Your father sent you here because you were cursed by an evil faerie known as Maleficent. Only true loves kiss can break the spell._ Only true loves kiss… A quick glance around the room revealed that it was empty aside from the faerie woman beside her and Diaval, who stood much farther back observing the pair with a look of wonder upon his face.

So her godmother had saved her. She had saved her with true loves kiss. Maleficent loved her. The realisation was sudden and left the princess unsure of what to think. The faerie had of course watched over her for as long as she could remember and had even seemed fond of her during the times she had been allowed to visit the moors. Yet never had Aurora dared to hope for anything more than that fondness. Her godmother wasn't exactly the easiest person to read. And yet now here they were; the instigator of her curse had also been her liberator. The thought brought a smile to the golden haired girl's lips.

'I should leave'

The words although softly spoken were enough to bring the princess out of her reverie with a start. _Leave?_ No she couldn't simply let her saviour go. She wanted her to stay. No, that didn't seem quite right; she needed her to stay.

'Then I'm coming with you'

Maleficent looked for a moment as if she would argue but then merely nodded in agreement, much to the younger woman's relief. Aurora didn't quite know what it was she was feeling at the moment, just that she couldn't be parted from the beautiful creature at her side. She was thus thankful that she didn't have to try to justify herself just yet.

'Mistress, we should move now before anyone returns'

Diaval. The princess had almost forgotten that the bird man was present. Her godmother acknowledged him with a curt nod before turning once more to face the golden haired girl.

'He is right we should go it would not do for me to be seen'

Aurora rose obeying the faerie automatically. Even despite the discovery that the older woman was responsible for her curse her trust in her was absolute. After all, Maleficent had not been obligated to save her. Her feelings of gratitude rose within her and before she could think the action through the princess enveloped the faerie in a tight hug. Although the action had obviously taken the recipient by surprise, the guardian of the moors hesitated for only a second before returning the gesture. She even went as far as to kiss the princess once more upon the head before releasing her.

Both women abruptly became very aware of their surroundings and of the possibility of a sudden intrusion. No words were needed as the trio made their way out of the room all of them eager to leave. Heading back the way Maleficent and Diaval had come Aurora was amazed the pair had made it to her; the castle was laden with defences. Her father it seemed had been incredibly paranoid.

'How on earth did you manage to get to me?'

Aurora was unaware she had voiced her question until she heard her godmother's response.

'Determination'

The brevity of the response made the girl chuckle. Maleficent really didn't like to give anything away.

'We're nearly there now' Diaval offered with an encouraging smile.

The small party had come to a stone stairwell. Once successfully navigated it would be easy enough to make their escape. _Their escape_ but where on earth would they be escaping to? Once more Aurora felt the need to vocalise her uncertainty.

'Will we go back to the moors?'

'If that is what you wish'

The golden haired girl felt her heart soar. She had fallen in love with the magical kingdom behind the thorny barrier at first sight. It was a love that had only grown stronger and stronger with each visit. Thus the acknowledgement that she was welcome to make it her home filled her with an indescribable amount of joy. Of course, the fact that this would also mean she would get to spend an incredible amount of time with her godmother was not lost on her either. For some reason her heart seemed to beat much quicker at this realisation.

However, the departure from Stefan's castle proved to be far more complicated than expected. After descending the staircase to the bottom floor and attempting to exit via the entrance hall, Maleficent had been captured under what appeared to be a net made of iron. What happened next could only be described as pure pandemonium. Diaval was transformed into a dragon and was able to free his mistress before becoming trapped himself. This did not however prevent him from breathing fire in every possible direction. Maleficent was doing her best to assist him whilst also trying not to be captured again either. It was during this commotion that the faerie had also signalled for Aurora to get out of there.

There was something about her godmother that made the princess unable to refuse her and so she had done as commanded. However, rather than make her way to the exit Aurora found herself instead heading further into the castle. It was hard to describe but it was as if something was pulling her back towards the second floor. Once there the strange pulling sensation continued leading her to a highly polished door. There was no use in hesitating now whatever was behind this door seemed to want to be discovered. Nervously the princess placed her hand upon the latch and pushed.

The room she found herself in was dimly lit. It was also sparsely furnished containing only a single chair and a glass cabinet. It was the contents of the cabinet however that swiftly drew her attention. Within it were the most beautiful set of wings she had ever laid eyes upon. They were incredible in size almost her height if truth be told, and the colours! The feathers were all different shades of brown, green and gold that managed to shine even in the dimly lit chamber they were held in. There was no doubt in her mind whatsoever that such beauty could only belong to one person; her godmother, Maleficent.

Aurora jumped in fright at a sudden movement within the cabinet. The wings were beating rapidly as if they sensed their owner and were now desperately trying to escape in the hope of being reunited with her. Thankfully it didn't take too long to get over the initial shock. Once said feeling had dispersed the princess found she knew exactly what she needed to do. She needed to free those magnificent wings.

The cabinet would not open; it was well and truly sealed. The stubborn youth however, was not going to give in. Her thoughts immediately went back to the beautiful faerie who had risked everything in order to get to her. _Determination_. Maleficent had saved her and now it was her turn to be the saviour. Calling upon reserves of strength she had never known she possessed, Aurora toppled the glass prison over releasing its captured treasure. Once free the aforementioned contents flew away eager to be reunited with their owner.

By the time the princess had once again made it down to the entrance hall of her father's castle the commotion had abated. Both Maleficent and Stefan were missing. She knew that she should be concerned about both of them and yet she was not. Stefan despite being her father by blood was a stranger. A stranger who had tried to kill her beloved godmother, her Maleficent. _Her Maleficent?_ Was she truly hers? Just thinking of the faerie had the princess overcome by a sea of new and frightening emotions: happiness, concern and something that was suspiciously like love.

Her chain of thought was broken by the arrival of the goddess in question. Yes goddess. There truly was no other word to describe the creature that stood before her. Maleficent had always been stunningly beautiful, but now standing there with her wings restored she was nothing short of majestic. Aurora found herself releasing a breath she didn't even recall holding in the first place.

'Hello Beastie'

The familiar nickname made the girl smile. Despite this most alluring transformation Maleficent was still the same. She was still her godmother, her protector. And maybe, just maybe, there was a chance of her becoming something more. There was no use denying it now, Aurora knew that she was in love with the faerie and that the staunch protector of the moors loved her too. She had been awoken by true love's kiss after all. The epiphany filled Aurora with an intense happiness that radiated outwards showing itself in the form of a heartfelt and radiant smile. A smile that only grew in sincerity as she uttered her usual response.

'Hello godmother'.

* * *

**Reviews and messages are always welcome as I like to hear people's responses :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow the response to this has been amazing thank you to everyone who has read, commented, followed and even added to favourites it means a lot! so without further ado here is chapter 2 :)**

* * *

What was left of the evening passed by in a blur for the young princess. Stefan was dead. She had both gained and lost a father in what seemed only a matter of hours. Aurora knew that she should feel saddened at the loss and yet there was nothing. How could one mourn someone they had only just met? She supposed it also helped that any initial sorrow she may have felt at never getting to know the man who had sired her was instantly cast aside upon learning that it was he who had mutilated Maleficent. Of course this knowledge also rid her of any slight anger she had felt towards her godmother; the curse was almost understandable. Almost.

'Beastie? Or should I call you Queen Beastie now?'

The voice brought Aurora back to the present with a start. Looking up she saw Maleficent standing before her with an amused smile upon her face.

'Are you okay? You seemed to have drifted quite far away I was beginning to worry that I might have to kiss you again…'

The faerie's teasing earned her an adorable pout from the blonde.

'It's not nice to tease you know!' the words were accompanied by Aurora trying her best to look hurt.

Much to the girls chagrin this proved ineffective as rather than apologise her godmother instead broke into peals of laughter. This response only served to make the princess pout even more which in turn amused Maleficent further. All in all it was fast becoming a vicious cycle that neither woman seemed to possess the power to stop. Indeed they were only saved from this predicament when Diaval approached them curiously; he had become quite concerned that either one of them or indeed both had lost their mind.

The bird-man observed them for a few moments more before clearing his throat to announce his presence. The laughter immediately ceased. Maleficent had been enjoying the moment immensely and now that it had been interrupted so suddenly by the arrival of her servant she found herself somewhat annoyed. She toyed for a moment with the idea of turning him into a hound but then dismissed it as being too cruel given Diaval's intense dislike of the creatures. The faerie instead settled for glaring at him. Diaval for his part seemed unaware of the danger.

'Mistress? I was just wondering what now?'

Maleficent paused for a moment as she regarded him. If truth be told she had no idea. Revenge had been everything to her for so long and that had now been achieved with the added bonus of the restoration of her wings. But the real joy bringer had been that she was able to save the person who was most precious to her. The curse upon her dear Beastie was lifted. What did one do once everything they had ever wanted was achieved?

'Can we go back to the moors?' the request was a whisper that the faerie barely managed to hear.

'If that is what you wish'

'More than anything'

Maleficent mentally corrected herself, now she had everything she could ever want. Who would have thought that one little human could bring her so much joy? Her brief happiness dimmed as a sudden realisation hit her. Aurora was now a queen. A queen with responsibilities. Responsibilities that meant it was highly unlikely, if not downright impossible, she could now have a life within the faerie land of the moors. Her place would have to be with her people. Maleficent felt the smile that had lit up her face mere moments ago begin to fade.

'Godmother what's wrong?' Aurora had not failed to notice the sudden melancholy that had struck the older woman before her.

Diaval glanced between the two women and seeing the look upon his mistress's face understood immediately.

'What of your kingdom?' the grateful look he received from the faerie served as confirmation that he had guessed correctly.

Aurora on the other hand froze as for the first time the extent of her new duties hit her. Life in the moors was no longer an option.

'I-I have to stay here don't I?'

Maleficent was at her side in a moment engulfing the girl in a tight embrace.

'You do not have to make the decision immediately; they will need some time to prepare for your coronation'.

Aurora gazed up at her godmother, 'So I could come with you at least until then?'

The faerie looked down at the hopeful girl in front of her and found that even if she had wanted to refuse the request she would not have been able to do so. There was just something about the youth that made her unable to refuse her. Maleficent found herself wondering if one day that could lead her into trouble…

'Very well'.

* * *

It was almost midnight and Maleficent found that she could not sleep. Her thoughts kept returning to the blonde lying beside her. It had been a long day, first losing her and then saving her, not to mention killing her father… Aurora had not brought up that particular subject much to her relief. That was not a conversation she really wanted to have with the girl. At least not now.

Aurora's coronation would take place the day after tomorrow, in order to allow for Stefan's funeral to first transpire. In the meantime under the pretence of securing peace with the inhabitants of the moors the princess would be staying with Maleficent. Knotgrass, Thistlewit and Flittle had agreed to remain behind in the human kingdom in order to help arrange things there. Maleficent had barely suppressed a snort at the idea of the three of them organising anything. At least with them there and Aurora in the moors both kingdoms felt assured that neither side would commit treachery against the other; each side effectively held hostages.

Maleficent mentally scolded herself at the thought of Aurora as a hostage. _At least then I'd get to keep her_. Get to keep her? Where had that come from? The faerie turned to look at the sleeping girl and her breath caught in her throat. Under the glow of the full moon Aurora's normally pale skin gleamed, it gave the impression that she could have easily been a statue carved from the finest marble. Only the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed proved otherwise. It reminded the faerie of a story she had once heard of a sculptor who had carved a statue of an incredibly beautiful woman. So beautiful was this masterpiece he fell in love with it and by some divine blessing the statue came to life. As a child she had condemned the tale as pure folly. But now with her very own Galatea in front of her she was almost convinced. After all had love not awoken the girl only hours before?

Maleficent shook her head. It was beyond inappropriate to think like that! The girl was… well she was just that: a girl, barely more than a child. And yet there was something about her that drew the faerie in… NO! This was Beastie, her Beastie that she had watched over ever since she was a baby. Any feelings that weren't strictly motherly were incongruous. Still she was having a hard time ridding herself of them… Perhaps a cold swim would help?

With a sigh the faerie queen turned away from the source of her inner turmoil and made her way towards the secluded lake she often used to bathe in. Had she have glanced back but briefly, she would have noticed a certain young royal was no longer asleep but was gazing at her retreating form with confusion. A small frown appearing across her youthful visage that grew larger with every retreating step her godmother took.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story I can only apologise for the delay but for some reason I had a complete mental block on this chapter! I can only hope that it proves worth the wait :)**

* * *

Aurora watched as the faerie queen exited the clearing unable to keep a tiny frown from crossing her features. Where on earth her godmother could possibly be going at this time of night was beyond her. Curiosity soon got the better of the blonde and before she had even consciously made a decision to do so she found herself following after Maleficent.

The path she followed was one overgrown with tree roots and brambles which seemed to serve no purpose other than to impede her passage. It was really quite frustrating. Normally the moors felt like such a welcoming place, tonight however it seemed as though the land was trying desperately to keep her out of wherever her godmother was going. Aurora was unperturbed. Curiosity had taken over and so no matter how difficult the trail became she was determined to follow it. As if sensing her resolve the path suddenly became clear of obstacles.

'That's better' she muttered softly to herself.

It could only have been a couple more minutes before the trail gave out completely having reached a large clearing. At first Aurora thought it to be deserted until she heard a soft splashing sound in the near distance. She slowly made her way towards the noise staying low in order to remain hidden. It was not fear of Maleficent's anger upon her being discovered that made her do this but more that she didn't wish for the embarrassment at being caught snooping. Although, nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to witness.

Maleficent was naked. Her wet, toned body glistened in the moonlight and Aurora could not look away. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in that perfect form and something that felt strangely like desire overtook her. Desire? The feeling was one that had never really made itself known to the girl before and if truth be told it scared her. This was definitely not something she should be feeling towards the faerie. And yet it felt as inevitable as the tide. It was simply something that was and could not be changed.

This did not mean however that it had to be acted upon. Besides how on earth would she even begin to approach that topic? Candid as their conversations usually were Aurora could not help but feel that this particular conversation would be incredibly uncomfortable for both of them. But then silence wasn't exactly an appealing option either. This was especially true when already she was being pushed towards Prince Phillip as if she were some brood mare in need of a stallion. The thought disgusted her more than she could eloquently express. Of course there was also the very real issue of her now being expected to rule an entire kingdom! No, now was not the time to potentially crush the only source of stability in her life.

Yet still the young royal found her eyes trained upon Maleficent's impressive physique. And still she could not quell the tingling sensations just below her stomach… NO! This was too much too quickly. With an inhuman amount of effort Aurora was finally able to lower her eyes. She had to go. Thus as silently as she had arrived in the clearing she took her leave, unable to face up to the feelings that were all but consuming her.

* * *

Maleficent watched her go. With her heightened senses it would have been all but impossible for anyone to sneak up on her let alone the ever so slightly clumsy blonde. The faerie queen had sought refuge in order to escape her dilemma but instead it seemed determined to follow her. The whole encounter simply added to her confusion. What did it possibly mean? Beastie had followed her here. Had stood there watching her for what felt like an age but in reality was probably only seconds. And then? Then, she had retreated without uttering a single word to her. Could she possibly be feeling something too?

The brunette shook her head softly as if doing so could dislodge the absurd notion. No she was reading far too much into this. Obviously the girl had followed her seeking nothing but comfort, most likely over her father's death and her subsequent impending coronation, had seen her bathing and left embarrassed to have caught her in such a state of undress. Yes that was the only logical explanation for the occurrence. Any other accounts would only be inappropriate and lecherous at best.

Her resolve now firmly set Maleficent moved to dry off and redress. Honestly where on earth was her head at lately?

'Mistress?'

Although it was softly spoken the word jolted the faerie out of her reverie with a start. She waited until her heart returned to a steady rhythm before turning towards the intruder.

'Yes Diaval?'

The bird man noticeably flinched at her tone. 'Erm it's just that-'

'Oh just spit it out'

This whole situation was taking its toll on Maleficent leaving her with very little patience for her servant's untimely interruption of her solitude.

'You need to talk to Aurora'

Of all the things he could have said this was perhaps the most unexpected. But then again Diaval had become quite good at ascertaining her true feelings, if anything it was somewhat unnerving whilst at the same time proving incredibly useful. Still if possible she would still like to keep some things close to her chest.

'Pray tell, about what?'

'Your feelings for her and also hers for you' Hmm perhaps he was too perceptive… as if sensing danger he quickly continued. 'I mean no disrespect of course but it seems foolish for you both to continue as you are when the situation could be so easily resolved'

'Oh, really now? And what situation are you referring to?'

'The fact that you two obviously have feelings for one another but are both too scared to admit it'

Diaval was becoming far too bold for her liking. Perhaps he needed reminding just who was master and who servant. Without a word the faerie waved her hand turning the man before her into a hound.

'You had that coming I suggest you put these foolish notions out of mind and think before you speak so boldly to me again'

Frustration somewhat eased Maleficent spread her wings in search of a more isolated place to contemplate her predicament.


End file.
